


Buried

by TinyGhostWriter



Series: Shards Of Fate [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGhostWriter/pseuds/TinyGhostWriter





	Buried

**Buried**

* * *

 

School systems are always trying to develop an attractive curriculum, creating gimmicks that encourage students to become more knowledgeable. Unfortunately, they are mere frivolous attempts to fuel a child's ambition for academic improvement. Most young people don't take these assignments seriously, partaking in the bare minimum required to obtain a passing grade.  
  
Pen-pal programs have been often used to practice reading and writing skills, whether in a country's native tongue or in a foreign language, to improve literacy in general. Some individuals see it as an opportunity to learn more about a different lifestyle, or to make long-lasting friendships.  
  
As with any friendship in life, some people remain pen-pals for only a short time, while others continue to exchange letters and presents for life. Some pen-pals eventually arrange to meet face to face, and sometimes this leads to a serious relationship or even a bond of marriage. It all depends on how invested both people become in the clandestine affair.  
  
Melissa Hastings was the best student in Rosewood Junior High, top of her class. A diligent and hardworking scholar, the young girl had the tendency of overachieving. She would become fully engrossed in a task, unrelenting to the temptation of settling for anything other than the best.  
  
As was to be expected, when her sixth-grade teacher, Mrs. Ella Montgomery, distributed pen-pals to the class, Melissa was adamant on taking the assignment seriously. Most of her classmates didn’t even bother sending a second letter, since only the first one was going to be graded.  
  
In spite of the fact that the brunette's friends often considered her to be icy and sarcastic, Melissa had grown warmly attached to her pen-pal. It had been an instant connection, from the very first letter, the dark-haired girl was smitten by her pen-pal's fluidity for words.  
  
Introducing himself as a young boy named Charlie, her pen-pal was an intelligent patient at an undisclosed mental institute. The brunette was impressed by his gorgeous penmanship, a smooth cursive writing that the brown-eyed girl traced with the pad of her fingertip when no one was watching.  
  
Charlie was twelve, his favorite color was red, his eyes were blue, and his hair was golden-blond. He liked horses, vanilla cake, rainbow sherbet ice-cream, old cinematic films, and hard candy pieces. The young boy was full of hyperbolic tales, he could write about nothing but make it seem as if he was knowledgeable in everything. Melissa just couldn’t get enough of him.  
  
Melissa was twelve, she liked horses, her favorite color was blue, her eyes were brown, and her hair was raven-black. She liked chocolate brownies, peanut-butter ice-cream, old literature, and soft candy pieces. All her stories were realistic and cynical, full of teasingly dramatic recounts that made a mockery of any subject matter. Charlie found her incredibly hilarious.  
  
On one occasion, Melissa described herself as lanky, and too skinny. She disclosed that most boys her age found her unattractive, admitting that there were moments in which her self-esteem faltered because of her mediocre appearance. With a few sweet statements, Charlie convinced the young brunette that she was going to be beautiful, that she was just a “duckling who would soon become an elegant swan.”  
  
From then on, Charlie would refer to Melissa as his duckling, a subtly romantic sentiment that the dark-haired girl found delightful. Flirting was a foreign concept at that age, but in retrospect, both children were wooing each other through words on a piece of paper.  
    
However, several statements had to be redacted from the letters, as in, there were times when Melissa saw that phrases had been blacked-out from Charlie’s messages. It was odd, to see a mark running through some sentences.   
  
Melissa wondered what it meant, if Charlie had written obscenities or inappropriate comments to her. Curiosity propelled the young girl to stand in front of her teacher's desk, intending on asking the older woman why some statements had been censored.

“Mrs. Montgomery?” Melissa approached the brunette professor, “Why is this blacked-out?”  
  
“Hm? Oh! Well, Charlie can’t tell you where he is instituted or any personal contact information, not even his last name. The same rules apply to you. Therefore, someone crosses those statements out from your letters before they get to him and from his letters before they get to you. It’s just a precaution to keep you both safe.” Ella explained calmly, “Do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, I think so.” Melissa nodded as she held Charlie’s letter close to her chest with one hand, “Here’s my letter to Charlie.”  
  
“Another one? You know, classes are done next week.” Ella smiled knowingly, “Would you want to continue writing to Charlie, after the school year is over?”  
  
“Yes, please! I’ll be prompt, and I’ll never miss a deadline, I promise.” Melissa begged, the idea of never speaking to Charlie again was immensely upsetting.

“Of course, sweetie. I know you're responsible, and that’s why I offered.” Ella chuckled softly as she began packing her papers, the school day had reached its end, “Charlie probably appreciates it.”  
  
With a grateful grin, Melissa skipped out of the classroom, happy that she could continue with her pen-pal relationship. Mrs. Ella Montgomery believed that Charlie benefited from the distant friendship with the sensible Hastings girl, but truth be told, nothing made Melissa feel as happy as reading a letter from the young charismatic boy.

* * *

Ian Thomas was the most popular student in Rosewood Junior High. He was envied by all the boys, and coveted by the majority of the girls. Walking through the hallways, the brown-haired young man puffed his chest out and sauntered toward Melissa with a grin.  
  
Classes were coming to an end, a formal dance was being held by the school. He had set his sights on Melissa Hastings, mainly because she was the only female who paid him no attention.  
  
"Hey." Ian leaned against Melissa's locker, disturbing her from folding a piece of paper, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Without looking at him, Melissa continued to bend her letter, slipping the paper into a violet stationary envelope. She had heard Ian, but writing her name on the parchment was more important.  
  
"You already did." Melissa replied with a monotonic voice.  
  
"You're funny!" Ian chuckled loudly, "I've been meaning to invite you to the formal dance, the one being held at the end of the year. So, how about it, me and you? We are the coolest pair of sixth-graders."  
  
"Thank you for the invitation, but no." Melissa nodded curtly.  
  
Failing to notice the snarl on Ian's face, Melissa slammed her locker door and pivoted away from the young man. His hand reached out for her wrist, tugging at the brunette's arm roughly.  
  
"What do you mean,  _no_?" Ian growled, forcing the brunette to face him by aggressively pulling her toward his body.  
  
"As in, no. Non. Nein." Melissa repeated the same word in English, French, and German, "In how many languages do you need to hear it?"  
  
Shrugging off Ian's hand, Melissa broke free from his grip. Her dark eyes bore a hole into his pale-blue irises. She flipped her hair back, spinning around and marching toward her next class.  
  
The brunette clutched the violet envelope closely to her chest, fuming as she thought about how arrogant Ian was. Melissa Hastings was not going to fawn over some pathetic boy who believed himself to be a handsome knight. The brunette did not plan to appear at the patriarchal event, to be paraded around by a male who had invited her to impress his friends.  
  
Her mind drifted off, contemplating the recipient of the letter that she was holding. Charlie would never jerk her arm violently in the middle of a school corridor, or roar at her for refusing to partake in some vapid social event. She desperately wished for an opportunity to meet the charismatic young man, face to face. If it meant having the chance to see Charlie, Melissa would be willing to attend every single formal dance.

* * *

For about four years, Melissa kept exchanging correspondence with Charlie, telling him about all the important milestones in her life. She wondered when the young man would be released from the mental facility, and kept informing him about the latest celebrity gossip.  
  
Charlie had been right; his duckling had grown into a gorgeous swan. Dark long curls framing a pair of perfectly sculpted cheekbones, a slim waist, and impossibly long legs, Melissa Hastings was a beautiful young woman, leaving a trail of rejected suitors behind her.  
  
Melissa would not admit her obsession with Charlie, but the brunette had never accepted a date offer from anyone. Not a single person could compare to the faceless figure who wrote letters to her. Through his words, the pen-pal had won the dark-haired girl’s heart. Her thoughts would always linger on Charlie, and no other individual could compare. A ghost of a person, the blond boy was an intangible ideal, the prince that enchanted Melissa’s dreams.    
  
Wherever Charlie was being held, it appeared that he had access to television, since the blue-eyed boy knew about certain trending topics. It was fun to explain to him what a cronut was, or what social media programs were currently popular.  
  
Melissa noticed that the young man cared about topics that could be considered  _feminine_  to some people, but the brunette assumed that it was just a product of her own influence.   
  
Often times, Melissa promised that she would find Charlie once he was released from whatever the facility his family had institutionalized him at, urging the young man to try and overcome whatever mental ailment afflicted him.  
  
“I’ll find you Charlie, when you are better and free. I promise.”  
  
A closing statement that the dark-haired girl preferred to end her letters with, she hoped that it would give Charlie the strength he needed to improve, to earn his liberation.  
  
The brunette often sought out the guidance of Veronica and Peter Hastings. Her parents were both lawyers, founders of a successful legal firm. Melissa would make hypothetical inquiries, trying to devise a plan to obtain Charlie’s surname and contact information. Neither attorney, could assist her, patient records were protected by several sets of laws.  
  
Every Friday, Melissa, who was now sixteen and a junior at Rosewood Senior High, went to Mrs. Montgomery’s house. She would give a reply letter to her former professor, and the following Monday, she would return to the woman’s home, to receive Charlie’s response.   
  
The skies were blue, the sun was shining, and it was exactly like any other Monday when Melissa noticed that Ella’s face wore an unusually grim expression. Her hands held a different type of mail, not the typical pink envelope that Charlie would send the dark-haired girl from his stationary set.  
  
“Melissa, c-can you sit down, before you read this?” Ella muttered softly, placing a comforting hand on the young brunette’s forearm.  
  
“Why? What’s wrong? Is Charlie okay?” Melissa gazed into Ella’s hazel eyes, trying to figure out what was happening, a futile effort at guessing the future.  
  
“No, Melissa. Charlie is not okay.” Ella shook her head solemnly, “He’s gone. He took his own life. The staff at the Radley Sanitarium sent you this letter..."  
  
Eyes swelled up with tears, Melissa could only hear a buzzing in her head. Ella's words were impossible to accept.  
  
The raven-haired girl took a step back, biting her lower lip. Her heart hammered against her breastbone, threatening to burst out. The fragile organ was unable to cope with the news. Sweat collected on Melissa’s forehead, a wave of heat spreading throughout her body like a fever.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetie. I know that he meant a lot to you.” Ella whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
“No, what? No! He was just writing to me. He seemed f-fine.” Melissa’s voice faltered as tears began to stream down her cheeks, “C-Charlie can’t be dead. He is m-my friend, he w-wouldn’t- I j-just don’t-“  
  
Her incoherent ramblings turned into deafening cries, and Melissa slumped against Ella, sobbing uncontrollably as the older woman embraced her. It just wasn’t fair.

There was no consolation for Melissa Hastings, whose heart was shattered into a million pieces. No more letters from Charlie, no more imagining a real-life meeting with the young man, no more trailing her fingers across the sheet of paper that his hands must have touched. Charlie was dead, and even though it seemed absurd, a fragment of Melissa’s soul had died along with him.

* * *

Most people thought that it was ridiculous, to grieve a person whom you had never met. Melissa would grit her teeth whenever anyone told her that she should “get over it” because it was “just a pen-pal” and “six months had passed.”

To make matters worse, no one at the Radley Sanitarium wanted to disclose any sort of patient information with Melissa. Most of the staff members refused to talk to the dark-haired girl about Charlie, and some pretended to not even know who he was.  
  
“His name was Charlie. I just want to know where he was buried. Do you have a family member who I can reach?” Melissa begged a nurse from the mental institute.  
  
“Young lady, please. I want to keep my job.” The male nurse assistant walked away from Melissa, not even gracing her with a second glance.  
  
Her parents, Peter and Veronica Hastings, claimed that a person's patient information could only be released to family members. Their unsolicited advice was that the brunette should just forget about Charlie, and focus on her college applications. She was seventeen, starting her senior year at high school, it was time to forget about childhood friends.  
  
Although seemingly useless, Melissa’s apathetic family had given her an idea; she would apply as a volunteer at the Radley facility, under the ruse that it would look good on an university application. Once she was inside the building, she could snoop around for information.  
  
Regardless of how hollow the gesture might appear to some people, Melissa wanted to pay her respects, to place flowers on the young man’s tombstone, she needed to fulfill her vow, to acquire some form of closure. Charlie was finally free, and Melissa Hastings would keep her promise, she would find him.

* * *

Carol Ward.  
  
It was the only name that Melissa found in the medical records of Charles “Charlie” DiLaurentis, listed as a distant relative. No one else visited, not another soul cared. The thought of the young man spending his days alone, unattended and abandoned at an asylum, it broke the dark-haired girl’s heart all over again.  
  
As she drove toward Carol Ward’s home address, Melissa was more determined than ever. She needed to heal; Charlie had left an everlasting impression on her soul, becoming a chapter that required an ending.  
  
Parking her black Mercedes-Benz sedan in the driveway, the Ward estate was large, implying significant monetary wealth. It was infuriating that Charlie’s family could afford a place like this, but they would just institutionalize the young man in a negligent facility like the Radley Sanitarium.  
  
As she stepped out of the car, Melissa adjusted her onyx dress, her matching black nail polish indicated that she was still an overachiever, even when it came to the art of mourning. Her color scheme appeared fitting, because this was the closest thing to a funeral that she could offer Charlie.  
  
It already had been over a year since he died; Melissa hadn’t expected to run across so many roadblocks when searching for answers about the blond boy. Carol Ward had not been easy to track down. Melissa resorted to hiring a private investigator, a man named Miles Corwin.   
  
After a few weeks of searching, Miles had managed to bribe a worker at the Radley Sanitarium. The anonymous informant had given Miles the address for "Carol Ward." From that point, the well-connected professional had uncovered that the woman was Charlie’s great-aunt, a reclusive individual. Miles reported the entirety of his findings to Melissa.  
  
Wasting no time, the brown-eyed girl had headed out, driving toward a new destination, to attain a sliver of closure.  
  
Knocking on the front door, Melissa felt nervous. She wasn’t sure how to explain her relationship with Charles, with Charlie. The young man had been her pen-pal, but it had meant so much to the brunette. His thoughtful scribblings on a paper were more important to Melissa than anything else that she owned.

“Hello, dear. May I help you?” An elderly woman answered the door, her hair was almost white, a kind smile was plastered on her face.  
  
“I-I’m Melissa. Melissa Hastings. Are you Carol Ward?” Melissa stuttered.  
  
“Yes, that’s me, Ms. Ward. I never married.” Ms. Ward quipped, before tilting her head, confused as to why a young woman was looking for her.  
  
“I knew- I mean, I used to write to Charlie, he w-was my pen-pal.” Melissa’s eyes began to glisten, “I wanted to know if I could pay my respects, s-somewhere or to someone.”  
  
“Oh my, you know my Charlie? Don’t cry, sweetheart.” Ms. Ward reached out and grabbed Melissa’s hand, “Come inside, I’ll make us some tea.”  
  
“O-Okay.” Melissa whimpered meekly as she allowed the old woman to lead her into the house.  
  
Ms. Ward had used a present tense verb conjunction when referring to Charlie, which probably meant that she was suffering from a fragile state of mind. Melissa didn’t want to pry, or reject Ms. Ward’s generosity.  
  
As Melissa walked by the fireplace, a portrait caught her eye. On the chimney, the photograph of a young blond boy laid on a frame, his blue irises pierced into the brunette’s brown eyes, offering the final contrast required to cement Melissa’s subconscious belief that Charlie had been the other half of her soul.  
  
“Is this h-him? Is this Charlie?” Melissa lifted the picture, her mind was asking a question that her heart already knew the answer to.  
  
“I’m Charlie’s great-aunt.” Ms. Ward replied curtly, “Charlie was twelve in that picture.”  
  
The older woman sighed and retreated into the kitchen, leaving Melissa alone in the foyer room for several minutes. The dark-haired girl began outlining the image of Charlie’s face with her fingers, committing it to memory.

"Here you go, dear." Ms. Ward returned, offering Melissa a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Thank you, ma'am." Melissa smiled at the elderly lady.  
  
Hours flew by as Ms. Ward told Melissa about Charlie, little anecdotes that the grey-haired woman treasured. Sipping her chamomile tea, the young Hastings girl would giggle sentimentally at times. She managed to maintain her composure for the entire evening.  
  
“Oh, it got very dark. Let me grab a flashlight.” Ms. Ward stood up abruptly, “I meant to show you this earlier, but the night crept up on us.”  
  
“Show me what?” Melissa was confused.  
  
“Where Charlie was buried, my dear.” Ms. Ward gestured Melissa to follow, leading her through the backdoor, “The grave is in my backyard.”  
  
It took a second for Ms. Ward’s words to register in her head. Carol had the magical ability of speaking about Charlie without even providing any insight on his family or his origins, Melissa had never imagined that the boy would be laid to rest at his great-aunt's estate instead of somewhere that his immediate family had chosen.  
  
“I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes, Melissa.” Ms. Ward’s voice broke Melissa’s trance, allowing the brunette girl to access her new surroundings.  
  
“O-Okay.” Melissa accepted the flashlight and watched the old woman return to her house.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the dark tombstone, Charlie’s name engraved on the morbid monument. Trailing her fingers along the imprinted letters, Melissa let out a sob that she didn’t even know that she was holding, a moaning cry that she had been compartmentalizing for far too long.  
  
Kneeling down, the brunette’s legs felt wobbly under the weight of her despair, succumbing to a heaviness that she couldn’t dispel. Melissa held on to the vines that had grown on the stone head, keeping herself steady.  
  
“H-Hey, Charlie. I miss you, a lot more than people say that I should. I w-wish that I had realized how much you needed me. Your great-aunt, she doesn’t tell me what was wrong with you or why you-” Melissa hiccupped, “You must have been hurting a lot, to take your own l-life. I hope that you found peace, C-Charlie. M-Maybe we will finally see each other one day, when my time comes.”  
  
Coiling her fists, Melissa wanted to stop crying, she needed to be strong enough to move on, but her heart ached, a burning sensation that couldn’t be satiated with any amount of tears.  
  
“I’m sorry, Charlie.” Melissa apologized as she rubbed her eyes, “I kept my promise though. You’re free, and I found you. I-I’ll come see you, every Friday, okay?”

A cold breeze tickled the back of Melissa’s neck, a chill ran down her spine. Her face somber, the brown-eyed girl felt a spontaneous sense of fulfillment.  
  
“Don’t cry, Melissa Hastings.”  
  
A melodic voice spoke Melissa’s name with a hint of familiarity, and the brunette spun around without standing, fumbling against someone’s long, orange dress.  
  
Crouching to Melissa’s level, a stunningly gorgeous blonde smiled at the dark-haired girl; blue eyes stared into brown irises.  
  
Her golden locks cascaded down, flowing in the wind. The fabric of her gown was form-fitting, clinging to every curve on the enigmatic young woman. The blonde was bowing near Melissa, only a few centimeters away from the dark-haired girl.  
  
Slowly reaching out, the stranger’s hand tucked back a loose raven curl, her fingertips lingered gently on Melissa’s ear, seeming like an angel who felt sympathy for a mortal human.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Melissa stuttered nervously, hypnotized by the young woman's beauty.  
  
A glint of sorrow flashed across the golden-haired intruder's face. She debated something with herself. Sighing in a wistful manner, the blonde rested her palm on Melissa’s shoulder.  
  
"I'm Charlotte." The ethereal girl introduced herself.  
  
“C-Charlotte? Are you Charlie's sister or something?” Melissa stuttered out, Charlotte’s cerulean irises matched the ones that she had seen on Charlie’s portrait.  
  
“Yes, he was my twin.” The young woman nodded, her eyelids fluttered, as if to reassure Melissa that her claim was true.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, for your loss." Melissa’s throat was constricted with emotion, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"And I'm sorry for your loss, Melissa." CeCe gave the brunette’s shoulder a squeeze, "He told me all about you."  
  
Without a warning, Melissa’s arms shot out and constricted around Charlotte, pulling the golden-haired girl against her chest. The blonde resisted at first, startled by the young woman’s spontaneous action, but she slowly melted into the embrace. For a few moments, Charlotte allowed herself to rest there, Melissa’s grip loosened slightly.   
  
“I've got you.” Charlotte cooed into Melissa’s ear as she rubbed the dark-haired girl's back tenderly, “I’ve got you, I’m here.”  
  
Charlotte struggled to lean back, opening her arms, drawing in the brunette to hold her and offer comfort. Melissa burrowed into the smaller girl’s collarbone, one hand clutching the neckline of Charlotte's dress and her arm was latched firmly onto the blonde's waist.   
  
Her tears didn’t stop, not as they soaked through Charlotte's thin garment and protruded onto her pale skin. Melissa was held warmly. The blue-eyed girl graciously allowed the brunette to cry into her soft curls. After a few minutes, Melissa fought back sobs, trying to regain her composure, but shivers shook throughout her body and her breathing refused to steady.  
  
“Listen to me, Melissa.” Charlotte whispered tenderly “Calm down. If you continue hyperventilating, you’ll never stop shaking nor crying. Inhale and exhale. Please, breath with me."  
  
Charlotte drew soothing patterns on the brunette’s back, occasionally threading her fingers through Melissa's ebony hair. Her breathing began to slow, her tense muscles relaxed against Charlotte's breastbone. With the blonde's pulse under her ear, Melissa closed her eyelids.  
  
The rhythm of Charlotte's heartbeat tamed her weary spirit, granting her soul some peace. Her vision became shrouded in darkness as Melissa began drifting in and out of consciousness, exhausted and worn out. She became limp in Charlotte's arms, the golden-haired woman's sweet fragrance beckoning Melissa to sleep, promising an alluring dream.

* * *

Unwelcomed sunbeams entered through the curtains, casting illumination on the bed in the center of the room. Birds were chirping from the trees outside the window, greeting the start of a new day with a cheerful tune. A particularly loud squawk from a sparrow pulled Melissa out of her pleasant slumber.  
  
Brown eyes adjusted to the morning rays, blinking a few times until she realized that her surroundings were unfamiliar. Melissa was not in her own house. The walls were a light shade of pink and the air smelled like coconut with a hint of vanilla. For an instant, Melissa wondered if she was in heaven.

A sudden shift on the mattress indicated that someone was lying next to the brunette. An arm swung over her stomach, a person cuddled into Melissa’s back. A warm body was pressing against the raven-haired girl. She flipped over, to confront her unidentified companion. Melissa was met with Charlotte's slumbering face. The blonde's lips were slightly parted, breathing in and out, chest rising and falling.  
  
Although the notion was embarrassing, Melissa must have fainted in the Charlotte's arms. Judging by the fact that she was resting on a mattress, Charlotte had managed to carry her to the bed, settling the taller girl beneath the duvet bedding. Melissa was wearing the same dress that she had on the night before, so the blonde had not disrobed her or invaded her privacy. Charlotte had simply removed her heels, accommodating the brunette into a cozy arrangement.  
  
Melissa felt mortified. She must appear so pathetic to Charlie's twin sister, falling apart in the arms of a stranger, sobbing hysterically over a pen-pal. Melissa had made an awful first impression. Charlotte had lost a beloved sibling, but some brown-eyed stranger was dropping to her knees in front of his grave. It probably seemed insulting and insensitive, for Melissa to monopolize the pain of grief.  
  
Not judging Melissa for the spectacle that ahe had created in the middle of Charlie's resting place, Charlotte had taken the brunette into her bedroom. Only a kindhearted and generous individual would share her own mattress with Melissa, tucking the uninvited guest under her bedsheets. Charlotte was an inherently compassionate human being.  
  
As Melissa replayed all the conversations that she had with her pen-pal, Charlie had never mentioned having a twin. He only claimed to have a baby sister, a fact that Melissa was jealous of. She had always wanted a sibling of her own, but Peter and Veronica were too driven by their own ambitions. Melissa's parents would never postpone their growing careers in order to raise another child.  
  
Appraising Charlotte’s appearance in the daylight, there was no doubt that the blonde was related to Charlie. She looked like a female version of the boy depicted in the portrait on top of the fireplace. Tendrils of yellow hair covered the pillow where her head was nestled, glimmering brightly to give her an iridescent glow. Her torso curved into an hourglass figure of flawless pale skin, a few freckles scattered across her shoulders. With her small frame, Melissa was impressed that Charlotte had been able to transport her to the bedroom, even lifting the taller girl onto the mattress.  
  
Studying her cheekbones, the way that the blonde's nose wiggled as she snored softly, Melissa was awestruck. Charlotte's facial features were so similar to the contours of Charlie's outline in his picture, a resemblance that only twins could share. Mesmerized by a yearning that was beyond her control, Melissa’s hand found its way onto Charlotte's face, resting on the petite girl's cheek.  
  
A finger trailed along Charlotte's jawline, tracing patterns across her smooth skin. Melissa was blissfully unaware of the romantic undertones of her actions, content with caressing the blonde, relishing the sensation of Charlotte's flesh against her palm. Nothing about this moment appeared awkward, Melissa felt serene and happy, the corners of her mouth twisting upward into a smile.  
  
A sigh escaped Charlotte's lips, she leaned into Melissa’s touch, nuzzling against her hand. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, wincing as the intrusive sun shined upon her. Melissa quickly recoiled her arm, blushing profusely and realizing that she had been lovingly stroking a stranger’s face.  
  
"G-Good morning." Melissa’s voice trembled, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm not usually such a mess."  
  
Yawning as she stretched her limbs, Charlotte shook her head from side to side, giving Melissa a shy grin.  
  
"No problem." Charlotte stated tenderly, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Melissa nodded.  
  
"Oh, your handbag is on the nightstand next to you." Charlotte announced flippantly.  
  
"Huh?" Melissa's thoughts were elsewhere, counting each adorable freckle on Charlotte's skin.  
  
"So you can call your parents?" Charlotte propped up her head with an elbow, staring curiously at Melissa, "Aren't they worried about you, that you didn't come home last night?"  
  
The duvet bedding slid down along the blonde's body, revealing that Charlotte had been sleeping in a single-piece silk garment. One of straps was dangling off from Charlotte's shoulder, exposing a part of the beautiful girl's breast.  
  
Blood rushing to her head, Melissa was flustered and failed to form a response to Charlotte's question. She sat up on the mattress, extending her hand and adjusting the blonde's strap to an appropriate position. Charlotte's face reddened, realizing that her chest had been unsheathed.  
  
"N-No, both of them are in Boston, on a business trip. They don't return until Monday." Melissa averted glancing in Charlotte's direction.  
  
"O-Oh." Charlotte chirped shyly.  
  
"Yeah, so..." Melissa wanted to fabricate some excuse that would allow her to stay a little longer, but she also felt ashamed for disturbing the blonde's life, "I've probably taken up enough of your time already. I'll head out now."  
  
Pushing the bedsheets off from her body, Melissa scooted to the edge of the mattress, scanning the floor until she spotted her shoes on the ground near the nightstand. When she started bending down to reach for her footwear, a hand circled her wrist, tugging at her arm gently.  
  
"Hey. There's no hurry." Charlotte reassured, "Take a shower, I'll lend you some of my clothes. You shouldn't leave here with an empty stomach, so at least stay for breakfast."  
  
"I-I'd really like that." Melissa replied bashfully, "Thanks."  
  
With matching blushes on display, both girls savored the lull in their conversation for a couple of minutes. A brief period of admiring each other in silence before Charlotte cleared her throat timidly. She stood up and guided Melissa toward the bathroom, neither of them could wipe the bright smiles from off their faces.

* * *

Cracking a few eggs, adding a dash of salt, and whisking the mixture with a fork, Charlotte was hard at work in the kitchen while Melissa took a shower. She maneuvered around, doing several tasks at once. Serving orange juice, searching for flour, and turning on the coffeemaker.   
  
Utterly amused by her grandniece, Carol sat on a stool at the kitchen countertop. The gray-haired woman was pretending to read the newspaper as she observed Charlotte's giddiness. She nibbled on a toast, having refused the younger girl's offer of chocolate-chip and banana pancakes. It was all too intense for an elder person's digestive system.  
  
"Charlie, my darling, are you going to tell me about Melissa?" Carol broke the silence with a knowing grin, "Or do I have to force it out of you?"  
  
"Hush, Nana." Charlotte almost tripped on her floral-print skirt, "Don't call me Charlie."  
  
Her term of endearment for Carol Ward, her beloved great-aunt, the only person who had always supported her. Carol grew to care for the blonde girl from the moment that she was born. Charlotte's mother, Mary Drake, was one of Carol's nieces, a troubled young woman who was interned at the Radley Sanitarium when she became pregnant with a child. Nine months later, Charlotte was born, Mary died from complications during child labor. Carol had been pacing around in the waiting room at the hospital, devastated when she heard the news of her niece's death.  
  
Mary's twin sister, Jessica and her husband, Kenneth DiLaurentis, adopted the infant. For the first seven years, the golden-haired child's life was full of love and happiness. When Kenneth became aware of Charlie's femininity, he started to regret the adoption. Once Jessica gave birth to a baby girl, Alison, the narrow-minded man longed for an excuse to get rid of Charlie.

Left unattended on one evening, Alison was crying in her crib. Charlie tried to give his little sister a bath, almost drowning the baby in the process. Kenneth claimed that the blonde boy had sociopathic tendencies, unable to accept that his son was suffering from gender dysphoria.   
  
The incident with Charlie and Alison was a result of his own negligence, any young child would be inadequate to watch over a baby. Jessica refused to believe that she had married a monster. She wasn't going to divorce her rich husband for the sake of Mary's problematic offspring. Jessica agreed on institutionalizing Charlie at the Radley Sanitarium, neither she or Kenneth ever went to visit him.  
  
For years Carol fought in a custody battle, trying to become Charlie's legal guardian. Kenneth finally conceded, permitting Carol to adopt the child, under the condition that Charlie relinquish the name "Charles DiLaurentis." Being treated with hormone therapy, Charlie was more than thrilled at the prospect of being reborn as Charlotte Ward. The only downside was that Charlie would have to perish, cutting all ties with anyone who knew of him. Faking the documentation of a suicide, complete with a death certificate, Kenneth and Jessica had no legal binding to Charlotte, their "son" was officially dead at sixteen.  
  
Charlotte never intended to cause Melissa any emotional harm, but she had never expected the dark-haired girl to care so much about her. For a lonely child isolated in a mental facility, Melissa's letters were a lifeline. Charlotte couldn't stop herself from falling in love with the brunette. She didn't think the feelings would be reciprocated.  
  
Negativity crept into Charlotte's musings, the circumstances of her birth had entrapped the blonde in a twisted love triangle. Melissa fancied Charlie, while Charlotte was hopelessly in love with the raven-haired girl. What a messy situation.  
  
"Oh?" Carol quirked an eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee, "You didn't tell her?"  
  
"I just can't tell her..." Charlotte said dejectedly.  
  
Pouring a portion of the batter onto a skillet, Charlotte began cooking the first pancake. She bit her lower lip, her back facing Carol. The blonde knew that she owed her great-aunt an explanation.  
  
"I stalled her for you, waiting until you got back from the grocery store. Melissa deserves the truth." Carol reprimanded, "But I'm not the one who has to tell her."  
  
"Nana, I can't say-"  
  
"And why not?" Carol interrupted, "You should always be true to yourself, Charlie."  
  
"My adoptive parents threw me away for being myself!" Charlotte bellowed as she spun around to face Carol.  
  
Her pupils dilated and her breathing erratic, Charlotte struggled to recompose herself. A twinge of regret churned in her stomach. She shouldn't have yelled at her great-aunt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nana." Charlotte apologized with downcast eyes, turning back toward the oven, "I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."  
  
"It's okay, dear." Carol sauntered over to the kitchen sink, disposing her mug and empty plate, "I know that Jessica and Kenneth disappointed you, but Melissa is different."  
  
"H-How so?" Charlotte questioned.  
  
"Well, she's still here, isn't she?" Carol noted sagely.  
  
Taking a few steps toward Charlotte, the older woman placed a hand on her grandniece's shoulder, pressing a kiss on the golden-haired girl's forehead. She reclined back, trudging her feet to the exit.  
  
"I'll be heading out now. A friend of mine in Philadelphia has been dying to have me over at her loft for a while. You could use the house to yourself this weekend." Carol winked, "See you on Monday, Charlie."  
  
"Goodbye, Nana." Charlotte giggled at the old woman's suggestive gesture, "And thank you, for everything."  
  
"It has been my pleasure, Charlie." Carol replied lovingly.  
  
Both women knew that their exchange was about more than Charlotte's current predicament with Melissa. Her great-aunt was the only family that the blonde had, and mere words could never convey the amount of gratitude that the young girl felt.

* * *

It was hard to select a few articles of clothing for Melissa from her own wardrobe. The dark-haired girl was a few inches taller than Charlotte, her waistline was slimmer, her legs were longer, and her arms were toned. Melissa's figure could outshine a professional model, her body seemed to have been sculpted by a renowned artist from the Renaissance era.  
  
Deciding that none of her clothing would suffice Melissa, the blonde looked deep within the confines of her closet, pulling a long-sleeved burgundy blouse and a pair of dark pants. Items that belonged to Mary Drake, a woman who was higher in statue than her daughter. Holding the treasured garments to her chest, Charlotte headed toward the bathroom.   
  
Knocking three times on the door, she heard no answer, the shower faucet was on. The blonde presumed that her guest needed more time. She planned on dropping off the clothes by the sink as Melissa finished her cleansing rituals behind the stall.  
  
Charlotte snuck inside at the same exact moment that Melissa slid the shower curtain to the sides. Her bare body glistened from the residual water, displayed before a pair of widening cerulean irises. Charlotte didn't mean to stare blatantly, but it was difficult to pry her vision away from sheer perfection.  
  
Melissa had a delayed reaction, a part of her was flattered by the way that Charlotte's eyes roamed her figure. It was gratifying, to be capable of eliciting such an aroused response from the blonde beauty. She snatched a hold of a towel, wrapping herself up in the cotton sheet of fabric.  
  
"I'm s-sorry." Charlotte muttered sheepishly, "Here are s-some clothes."  
  
Charlotte forced her gaze away from Melissa's nudity, throwing the clothes that she was carrying on the sink, and darting out of the bathroom. A sense of satisfaction brimmed in her chest. Melissa couldn't stop her mouth from twisting into a smug grin. 

* * *

After being spoiled with chocolate-chip and banana pancakes for breakfast, Melissa had no idea how she was going to go back to consuming a bowl of cereal each morning. The buttery sponge melted in her mouth, the bits of cocoa mixed with slices of banana to create a unique taste that Melissa had never encountered before.  
  
Charlotte beamed with pride as the brunette asked for a second helping. Eating pancakes, drinking coffee, and casually discussing their favorite flavor of ice-cream, Melissa had never experienced such an automatic connection with anyone other than Charlie.  
  
"Peanut-butter?" Charlotte shook her head, "You should really try rainbow sherbet."  
  
"Charlie said the same thing a few years ago." Melissa recalled solemnly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up."  
  
"It's okay." Charlotte’s conscious pinged and she wanted to change the subject, “Did the blouse and the pants fit you?”

“Yeah, the clothes that you gave me were perfect.” Melissa was thankful for new topic.

“I’m glad.” Charlotte smiled, and began clearing up their empty plates, "Let me clean these."  
  
"I'll help." Melissa gathered the glassware and the utensils, "We can finish before Ms. Ward gets back."  
  
"My great-aunt won't be back until Monday." Charlotte told Melissa as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink, "You can s-stay as long as you want, and keep me company."  
  
The blonde's cheeks looked flushed, colored by a pink tint. Charlotte was hoping that Melissa would choose to prolong her visit. She didn't mean to sound needy, but Charlotte sincerely adored being around the dark-haired girl.  
  
"Well, I can't leave you alone in this big house."  Melissa gave her a smile.  
  
With a giggle, Charlotte began focusing on the plates. She squirted some soap on a sponge, and started to scrub the grim from the ceramic surfaces. Melissa appeared by her side, helping the blonde rinse and dry the cleaned kitchenware. With an automatic synchronization, each girl was devoted to their specific role in order to get the dishes washed.   
  
"Can I ask you a few questions?" Melissa inquiry tentatively.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Charlotte conceded, rubbing the sponge against a fork.  
  
"Why did your family abandon Charlie at the Radley Sanitarium?" Melissa's spoke with a bitter tone.  
  
Charlotte pressed her lips together, contemplating on how to share Charlie's story without divulging the fact that he was her former identity.

"Not only Charles was sent there." Charlotte murmured softly, placing a foamy dish next to Melissa.  
  
The brunette grabbed the slippery plate, placing it under the running water until the bubbles subsided. She dried the final dish with a cotton rag, patiently waiting for Charlotte to elaborate on her comment.  
  
Storing away the dried kitchenware in the cabinets, Melissa was feared that she pushed Charlotte, the quietude between them was unnerving. As the brunette placed the last item on a shelf, the somber girl beside broke the silence.  
  
"I was sent there too." Charlotte whispered, "I never left his side."  
  
Melissa's breath hitched, she took a few strides toward the blonde. Her hands automatically latched themselves on Charlotte's body, thumbs brushing at the waistline of the shorter girl's dress.   
  
“My, our mother, she gave birth to us at the Radley Sanitarium, and our aunt, Jessica DiLaurentis, she adopted us. Her husband, Kenneth, he wasn’t a fan of Charlie, my brother's odd girly tendencies disgusted him." Charlotte looked down at her feet in shame, "You see, Charlie wanted to be a girl, her like a female. You probably find that g-gross...”  
  
“There’s nothing gross about being a girl.” Melissa interjected, reaching out to lift Charlotte's chin with the knuckles from one hand, "Girls are pretty wonderful."  
  
Charlotte's hand hooked along the hemline of the brunette's blouse, tugging at the crimson fabric. Melissa complied wordless request, taking a step close to the golden-haired girl.   
  
“W-We got sent back to our birth place at age seven, on the grounds that we were a danger to the family. All because we tried to give our baby cousin a bath. I-It was this stupid thing that any child would have done.” Charlotte sounded unconvinced by her own statement, a mantra that she had been taught to repeat to herself.  
  
“It is, trust me. You were both small children.” Melissa reassured with a nod.  
  
“For years, Aunt Carol has been trying to adopt us help. About a year ago, we were able to make an agreement with my aunt, Jessica, my mother’s twin sister. We had relinquished our names, the DiLaurentis family could not be tarnish with our existence. Unfortunately, Charlie ended his life before our freedom was granted.” Charlotte, “I’ve been homeschooled ever since, and I live with my great-aunt."  
  
Charlie had taken his own life, nothing was worth living for him. Melissa was a fun distraction, an anonymous friend who he wrote letters to, but that was about it. After all this wasted time and effort, the dark-haired girl’s feelings were painfully one-sided.  
  
It was possible that since Charlie was a female trapped in a boy's body, the troubled youth had been attracted to boys. Melissa's feelings of rejection were placed with an overwhelming guilt, that she had projected her unrequited desires onto Charlie.  
  
“I must seem so pathetic. I-I was just a pen-pal to Charlie, but was your twin brother.” Melissa sighed, the reality of the whole matter had finally hit her hard, "I wasn't enough for Charlie, not enough to be a reason worth living for."  
  
“No, Melissa. You meant everything to Charlie." Charlotte declared vehemently, "It was just one of those things that couldn't be helped..."  
  
Wanting to provide Melissa with some comfort, Charlotte pressed her body against the brunette's chest. Burrowing her face into a mane of raven curls, she gripped Melissa's shirt firmly, keeping the taller girl in place.  
  
Responding to Charlotte's gesture of affection, the young woman wrapped her arms around the blonde. She rubbed soothing circles against Charlotte's back, tucking the shorter girl's head under her chin. Inhaling Charlotte's calming scent, Melissa felt relieved. She had obtained the closure her soul was seeking, and yet, a sting of guilt burned within the brunette's heart. Charlie was gone, but even if he were alive, Melissa knew that she had already replaced the golden-haired boy with Charlotte, his magnetically endearing twin sister. 

* * *

The Ward estate was located in the outskirts of town, at a distance from the urban area of Rosewood, and even farther away from the city of Philadelphia. Driving around the single-lane road, Melissa trusted Charlotte's instructions, making the a few turns in order to reach a remote ice-cream store that the blonde girl considered a hidden marvel.

As Melissa drove down an unmarked trail, she was surprise to spot a small shopping market plaza at the end. It appeared to have a few establishments, composed of several merchants, including a fashion boutique, a Chinese restaurant, and an ice-cream parlor.   
  
Spinning the steering wheel, Melissa positioned her car in a free parking space. Charlotte was grinning like a child, she hopped out of the automobile before Melissa had even unfastened her seat-belt. With a giggle, the brunette stepped out of her sedan.  
  
Once both girls had gone out of the vehicle, the blonde went around the back of the sedan and latched on to Melissa's arm. Her cerulean irises glimmered with glee, eager to lead the brunette into her favorite shop. With a skip in her walk, Charlotte dragged Melissa along with her, making their way to the entrance of the ice-cream store.  
  
A jingle ran out through the parlor as Charlotte led the taller girl through the door. The interior of the shop was fully decorated in pink and purple, bright colors that gave the facility an amicable appeal to children. For the most part, the dining area was empty, a sole attendant stood behind the counter, near the cash register.  
  
A golden-haired lady seemed to be the server, wearing a name-tag that read "Marion." The employee's blue eyes lit up when she saw Charlotte, waving at her with exuberance.  
  
"Charlotte!" The middle-aged woman chirped, "And who is your lovely friend?"  
  
"This is Melissa." Charlotte turned and nodded at her dark-haired companion, "Melissa, this is Marion, and I'm her favorite customer."  
  
Marion laughed, shaking her head from side to side. It became apparent that Charlotte was a frequent patron at the ice-cream parlor.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Melissa stated warmly.  
  
"You must be very special to Charlotte." Marion winked at the brunette, "She has never brought anyone here for ice-cream."  
  
"M-Marion!" A blush appeared on Charlotte's cheeks.  
  
Charlotte was adorable, Melissa couldn't help but feel pride for being the reason that the blonde's face was burning scarlet red. She reached down and grabbed Charlotte's hand, intertwining their fingers, conveying the message that Marion's intrusive observation was well-received.  
  
Tentatively lowering her head, the golden-haired girl's sight was set on their joined hands, then she looked back at Melissa. Both young women exchanged bashful smiles, their palms became sweaty and sticky. Charlotte and Melissa were flustered from the butterflies that fluttered in each of their stomachs.  
  
"So, what will you be having?" Marion inquired, interjecting on a tender moment between Charlotte and Melissa.  
  
"Two ice-cream cups, one with peanut-butter and the other with rainbow sherbet." Charlotte answered.  
  
It was precious to see that the blonde had ordered the flavor of Melissa's frozen treat first. The dark-haired girl gave Charlotte's hand an affectionate squeeze.  
  
Marion complied with Charlotte's request, scooping up the solicited type of ice-cream, placing each serving on a cardboard bowl. The rainbow sherbet flavor consisted of green, orange, and pink swirls, the peanut-butter flavor was a light shade of brown.  
  
Before Melissa could pull out money from her handbag, Charlotte had already given the kind vendor a crisp, twenty-dollar bill. She refrained from accepting any change, accepting the two cups. Charlotte nudged the brunette with her elbow, signaling that they should sit at the nearest table. The two matching pink chairs matched the candy-colored theme of the store.  
  
"I'm buying next time." Melissa commented as she took her seat in front of Charlotte.  
  
"Yeah?" Charlotte didn't intend for her reply to sound like a question, "I mean, yeah. Sure, next time."

The promise of having a "next time" with Melissa was enticing. Charlotte couldn't stop herself from smirking like a cat who had been presented with a platter of milk.  
  
Burying her spoon in the cup, Melissa had to admit that her sugary treat was scrumptious. She licked the plastic utensil, savoring the richness of the flavor, it was delectable, the cream melted in the brunette's mouth. Distracted by how delicious the icy dairy product was, Melissa failed to notice that Charlotte kept stealing glances at her.  
  
"This is so good." Melissa gushed, "Hey, can we visit the fashion boutique next door? I have to buy some clothes, since I am going to stay at your house until Monday and I need something to wear."  
  
"O-Of course, yes." Charlotte's face lit up at the prospect of spending the rest of the weekend with Melissa.  
  
As the brunette devoured her ice-cream, Charlotte's mind wandered off. Melissa's lips were appetizing, soft and plump, her moist tongue coiling around the spoon. The blue-eyed girl had sweat beading on her forehead, a rush of heat coursing through her body. Although the ice-cream parlor was kept at a cold temperature, Charlotte had never felt so hot in all her life.

* * *

Bedrooms typically reflect the personality of their inhabitants, decorated in a theme that matches with the individual who resides within its four walls. Every time that Melissa stepped into Charlotte’s sleeping chamber, she had a hard time disagreeing with that assumption.

The shade of pink on the walls coincided with the blonde’s colorful wardrobe. A few dolls set on the nightstand symbolized the blue-eyed girl's childish demeanor. In a sharp contrast to the youthful tone of the bedroom, a long, wooden bookcase ran along the wall underneath Charlotte's window. It was filled with novels from all the authors that Melissa enjoyed, William Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, Agatha Christie, Arthur Conan Doyle, Charles Dickens, Mark Twain, and Ernest Hemmingway.   
  
There were a couple of volumes in French and German, as well as some of the latest trivial gossip magazines laid on a shelf. It was no mystery why Charlotte knew all the latest pop culture references but also exhibited a vocabulary that was way too advanced for a teenager. Charlotte was secretly a bookworm.  
  
Melissa absentmindedly caressed the petals of a bouquet of fresh violet roses resting on top of the bookcase. She crouched down to read some of the book titles. Her finger traced the spine of a rare edition of  _Romeo and Juliet_. She glanced at a picture frame beside the stacked novels, displaying the portrait of a blond boy, Charlie. It was strange, Melissa had only seen images of the young man throughout the house. Not a single photograph of Charlotte.  
  
“Find something interesting?” Charlotte emerged from the corridor, wearing her usual silk singlet.  
  
Charlotte held four canisters of Chinese food. It was a miracle that delivery service ranged out to the isolated Ward estate.  
  
Alarmed by the blonde's sudden appearance, Melissa stood up abruptly. She shamefully tugged at the drawstrings of her newly purchased shorts. When she saw Charlotte struggling to carry the paper containers, the brunette rushed toward the smaller girl and grabbed two of the boxes.  
  
"I think that I found something precious." Melissa replied suggestively, her dark pupils fixated on Charlotte's reaction to her bold statement.  
  
A loud grumble from Melissa's stomach ruined the romantic atmosphere. Charlotte began laughing, an affection gleam in her eyes.  
  
“Well, let's feed you.” Charlotte grabbed the taller girl by her wrist, guiding toward the bed, “I bought an order of each classic dish from the Chinese cuisine. Shrimp Fried Rice, Chicken Chow Mein, Beef Chop Suey, and Pork Lo Mein."  
  
"Wow. Shrimp, chicken, beef, and pork. You covered all the basics." Melissa opted for the poultry dish, reaching out to use the traditional chopsticks.

Afraid to embarrass herself, Charlotte had brought a few plastic forks. She poked around the shrimp, staring in awe as Melissa expertly consumed her chow mein with a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"Do you want me to teach you?" Melissa offered with a large grin when she caught Charlotte looking at her admiration.  
  
"Um, no. It's too much trouble and-"  
  
"Nonsense." Melissa quipped, "I'd love to show you how."  
  
Melissa basically jumped at the chance of get closer to Charlotte, crawling toward the other girl on the mattress. She held the blonde's hands, instructing Charlotte on how to grip the two sticks.  
  
In only twenty minutes, Melissa successfully taught Charlotte how to use chopsticks. The blonde was a quick learner. Both girls laughed, ate, and shared the four dishes. Feeding each other morsels of ham, portions of chicken, pieces of shrimp. It was fun, lighthearted, and jovial, but young women were acutely aware of the profound intimacy brewing between them.   
  
As Charlotte intently watched the brunette gather all the empty food containers and place them on the bedside nightstand with three or four graceful movements, she bestowed an ill-phrased compliment on Melissa.  
  
"My duckling truly grew up into an elegant swan." Charlotte whispered.  
  
A reckless error, the dark-haired girl was not Charlotte's duckling, that term of endearment was unique to Charlie. The observation from Charlotte changed the mood. Melissa was not dumb, there was no backtracking on the golden-haired girl's poor choice of words.  
  
“You're C-Charlie." Melissa sounded devastated, the betrayal she felt was evident in her tone.  
  
The conviction in Melissa’s voice made Charlotte want to cry. There was no point in denying the veracious accusation, another lie wouldn't save the blonde from Melissa's anger.  
  
"Why did you fake your death for over a y-year?" Melissa faltered, her body trembling, "Did you not care?"  
  
"Let me explain-"  
  
"What is there to explain?" Melissa's heart was shattered, she grasped at her chest with one hand, "The fact that I meant nothing to you?"  
  
“No, Melissa. You mean everything to me, and I can prove it.” Charlotte fumbled around in the drawer on her nightstand, pulling out a stack of sealed envelopes, “Fifty-six letters, one for each week that Charlie has been dead. I wrote to you, explaining everything about me. I even have one done for this Monday.”  
  
“Then, w-why didn't you look for me?" Despite her stern expression, Melissa had felt a twinge of hope when she saw the unsent correspondence, "Why didn't you send them? Why did you lie to me?”  
  
Charlotte flung the letters onto the floor, bending her legs by the knees, reeling them to her torso. She buried her face against her thighs, curled up in a ball. Her breathing labored, Charlotte sobbed loudly.  
  
After hearing her cry for what seemed like an eternity, Melissa’s wrath subsided, morphing into shame. Charlotte didn’t deserve a pointless grudge, not when she had spent most of her life trapped in a mental institute. Melissa reached out to comfort the weeping girl, but Charlotte sprang up before the brunette’s hand was able to brush against her shoulder. Eyes puffy and red, she was less hysterical, at least calm enough to speak.  
  
“I was afraid...” Charlotte declared sincerely, “The people who I thought were my family threw me away, I was terrified of your reaction.”  
  
Fresh tears clung at the edges of Charlotte’s eyelids but didn’t fall. For ages she said nothing at all, her teeth were unclenched when she finally broke the silence again. She leaned back against the bed's headboard, hitting the wooden surface with a thud.  
  
“I know what you were expecting, a handsome young man.” Charlotte continued with a weak resemblance of composure, “I’m not that, and I couldn’t bear the thought of being rejected by you.”  
  
“T-Then why did you invite me to spend the weekend with you?” Melissa didn’t sound angry, just genuinely stumped.  
  
“I didn't want you to think that you failed Charlie. I needed to ease your pain somehow.” A single tear fell down Charlotte’s cheek, “I rather have my heart broken into a million pieces than to know that you were suffering because of me.”

It took Melissa a few moments to digest Charlotte's words, her brown eyes widening from the realization that the blonde cared about her too.  
  
“You love me.” It was a statement, not a question, and the phantom of a smile began to appear on Melissa’s face, “Don’t you?”  
  
Charlotte cleared her nose as she nodded, pushing away from the dark-haired girl slightly. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, she tried to stop herself from crying. Melissa’s fingers wiped the tears from her cheeks, tenderly stroking the blonde’s soft skin.  
  
“Hey." Melissa beckoned, "Look at me."  
  
Battling internally with her own reluctance, Charlotte complied with Melissa's orders. Her sapphire irises appeared pale, her retinas swollen from sobbing.   
  
"I love you too, Charlotte.” Melissa admitted with such passion that Charlotte felt insignificant standing in the light of the brunette’s love, "I had a crush on Charlie, sure, but I love you, Charlotte."  
  
"Y-Yeah?" Charlotte stuttered, unable to believe Melissa's proclamation.  
  
"Yes." Melissa purred, scooting close to the blonde.  
  
Inches away from Charlotte's face, the brunette waited for a favorable response from a pair of gorgeously brightened-up azure orbs. Charlotte leaned in, eliminating the distance between them. Hesitating for an instant, she brushed her nose against Melissa's left cheek, shifting upward to press a chaste kiss on the taller girl's forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Melissa." Charlotte murmured, "I love you so much."  
  
A sparkle in Charlotte’s eyes gave Melissa all the consent that she required. Surging forward with an ardent impulse, Melissa cupped the blonde’s chin with her hands, her lips smashing against the smaller girl’s mouth. Her palms slid down Charlotte's skin, wrapping her arms tightly around the young woman's neck. Melissa raked her fingers through a bundle of golden curls, her digits entangled with smooth hair tendrils.  
  
Pushing her backwards onto the mattress, Melissa laid on top of Charlotte, a predatory glint in her dark pupils. The shorter girl giggled as the overzealous brunette trailed kisses down and up her neck before returning to Charlotte’s jaw, tugging at her lips. With a few gentle nibbles, Melissa elicited a husky gasp from the blonde.  
  
Their shaky breaths fell in time with each other, bodies pressed closer, arms holding tighter. Charlotte’s left hand traveled along the Melissa’s ribcage, slipping under the brunette's camisole, exploring the flesh beneath the fabric. Charlotte's fingertips grazed over the base of the taller girl’s breast. Melissa made no attempt to hide the moan that pushed its way through her parted lips.

The blonde snuggled into Melissa’s warmth, reveling in the pleasure brought from their tight embrace. She could feel the dark-haired girl’s every breath. Charlotte ran her hands along Melissa’s arms, counting how many tone muscles resided in the brunette’s biceps. Kisses slowly rained down on Charlotte’s body, pecks that were soft and tender.

With intensity of ice clashing with fire, their desires could not be contained any longer. In the morning, the young women would begin to plan the details of their relationship, but for now, the sole concern on both of their minds was how to disrobe each other in the most efficient manner.  
  
Deep within the confides of her soul, Melissa had always known that she was hopelessly in love with her anonymous correspondent, with Charlotte, destined to find her despite the obstacles that stood in the way. After all, it had been undoubtedly proven that nothing, not even death, could tear Melissa and Charlotte apart.


End file.
